Starting Over
by ForeverLily
Summary: This can be a stand alone, but it is meant to be a companion Expecting the Unexpected. Ever since the Pharaoh left something has been wrong with Kaiba-it's even begun to scare Roland and Mokuba. Will Yugi and the others figure out what it is? Disclaimer: I don't OWN YGO!


Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm trying to get back into the habit so I can try to work on my story, Forever Severus and other things. For some reason thinking about Severus made me think about a certain blue eyed CEO…Anyway, I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. Please Review.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and 4 Kids Entertainment. _

-lillyflower's revenge

Seto Kaiba paced along the floor to his office with an unfamiliar look on his face. He had been like this for days! Mokuba and Roland were worried. They took turns peeking around the corner and making excuses for being in the room with him.

But of course, Kaiba paid no mind to either of them. Why should he when he had other, more important things on his mind, like how in the name of blue eyes was he going to defeat Yugi Moto if he defeated the original King of Games? But even that wasn't the real thing that was bothering him. Really, it was this unfamiliar sinking feeling in his chest; What was it?

With the occasional uncharacteristic grunt of frustration he paced as he tried to sort out what was going on. He only knew two things: That there was something wrong with him, and it all started with _him_. That's when it occurred to him-he was going to see the dweebs. He grabbed his deck, called for Mokuba, and was out the door before anyone could ask where he was going.

At first he headed for his private jet, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"Where are we going Big Brother?" Mokuba looked up with confusion written all over his face.

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Where it all began."

"What?" Mokuba gasped as he struggled to keep up with the swift pace with his still shorter legs. "Seto, you're not making any sense!"

"We're paying Yugi Moto and the Dweebs a little visit."

"Um…Okay." Mokuba was still obviously confused. It was clear that he had no idea what was going through his head.

"Look," Seto tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. It wasn't _his _fault that he couldn't understand-especially when Seto himself couldn't understand. "When something odd happens, who is always involved?"

It took Mokuba a second to realize what he was saying. "You blame Yugi for whatever's going on with you, don't you?"

"There's nothing going on with me Mokuba, I just need answers." Mokuba wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. Questioning him wouldn't do any good.

Ten Minutes Later…

Kaiba pushed the door open and walked through the door with purpose.

Solomon Moto set down a box of card packs to greet him. "Seto Kaiba! Hello young man, have you come to buy some cards, or are you here for my grandson?"

"I'm here to speak to Yugi."

"He should be here at any moment." Just then Yugi walked in with his friends.

"Kaiba? What are you going here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off designing your fancy technology?" Joey asked.

"Or kicking puppies somewhere?" Tristan added.

Tea smacked them both on the head. "Knock it off you guys!" Both of the boys scowled but were quiet.

"So the dog's been house trained after all."

"Hey-who you calling a dog?"

Kaiba ignored Joey and walked straight past him to Yugi. "What did you do to me?"

"What?"

He grabbed his collar with a desperate gleam in his eyes."You did something to me when you did all of that magic hocus pocus. I want to know what it is now!"

Everyone in the room (including Mokuba) looked at him as if he had just sprouted a second head. Even Grandpa Moto nearly dropped the box he had in arms.

"What? We didn't do anything to-"

"I know you did something and I want to know what it is! Ever since the Pharaoh went to wherever it is he went I haven't fe-been the same." He refused to say the word felt-there's no way he would talk about his feelings.

For once Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were speechless. They had never seen Kaiba acting that… shaken up before, except maybe when Mokuba was kidnapped.

Where the boys acted Clueless, Tea knew right away what was going on. "Listen Kaiba, did you ever think that in your own way you missed the Pharaoh? You've spent so long focusing on your rivalry you don't know what to do with yourself now that it's gone."

"No! That can't-"

"She has a point, big brother." Of course his first instinct was denial, but he knew that Mokuba was right. What was he supposed to do now that the pharaoh was gone?

"We can still duel Kaiba. Since I beat the Pharaoh I am the King of Games." For some reason, that was enough to lessen that odd feeling.

"Meet me at Five o'clock tomorrow and don't be late. And since I'm in a particularly pleasant mood you can even bring the dweebs."

"Alright! We'll be there." Yugi smiled for the first time since the Pharaoh left. Finally things were beginning to feel normal-whatever that was.

With that Seto pulled open the door and left with Mokuba trailing behind him. Although they didn't know, it would be the start of a very complicated friendship.


End file.
